MIssing
by luckyss
Summary: Kate Beckett wakes up to find herself on a basement floor. She can't remember how she got there, and she can't remember how she got all her injuries. She just knows she's not supposed to be there, and that whoever put her there is bad news. Can she escape from the hands of her kidnappers, or and will Castle work out that she is missing, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, so not sure how this will turn out. I've got no beta, so all the mistakes are completely mine! Please read and review, it would mean a lot to me! Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, they are the property of the fabulous writers of Castle!**

Lying on the cold, hard ground, Detective Kate Beckett was paralysed. In the darkness, she felt no hope. How could she escape, if she couldn't even open her eyes? Her head was pounding, the torso was throbbing, and she didn't particularly like the way that every time she moved her left ankle, flames of burning fire were sent shooting up her leg. She grit her teeth, and tried to stifle the cry of pain which nearly left her lips. She was Kate Beckett. _Detective_ Kate Beckett, nonetheless. Detective Kate Beckett didn't cry, she manned up, and took whatever the universe threw at her in her stride. And she was going to get of this floor, if it killed her. First thing first though, she was going to have to open her eyes. _No big deal_, she thought. _It's not as if I haven't opened my eyes before._ Slowly, she forced her eyes open, and the blinding pain that swept through her head nearly made her throw up and pass out simultaneously. She screwed her eyes closed tightly, panting, and cursed herself for being so weak that she could even open her eyes, for crying out loud! But a little nausea never stopped her before. Once she went to the precinct for a whole week with the flu and a high temperature, cracked the case wide open and managed to arrest the suspect, while feeling like crap. Actually, on second thoughts, maybe that wasn't the best idea. The telling-off she'd received from Laine when she practically broke down the door to her apartment to find her unconscious on the couch, completely drained of energy from her illness, was definitely _not_ something that she had enjoyed. Well, whatever. Nausea aside, she could live with that. She just had to open her eyes.

Kate braced herself for the pain, and slowly widened her eyes. The wave of pain came, but it was less intense than before, still nauseating, but less so. She blinked a few times, as her vision cleared. It was still blurry, which led her to the conclusion that she probably had a concussion, which was further supported by the fact that she couldn't remember where she was. She looked around, and discovered that it wasn't actually as dark as she thought. She surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye, developed over more than a decade of police work. She was lying in a fairly small room, it looked somewhat like a basement, and there was a heavy looking door immediately opposite where she was lying. The reason it wasn't too dark seemed to be due to the light entering the room through the crack under the door. She wracked her brain trying to remember why she was here, but came up empty. She sighed; hopefully her memory would come back soon, before whoever put her in here did. _Okay, now for step two. Getting off this damn floor!_ She suspected that this might prove even trickier than step one, which didn't bode very well. In her prone position on the floor, she tried to sense where she was injured. _Well, I was either drugged, or hit on the head, _she decided. There was not much else that could account for her terrible headache. She took a deep breath, and gasped at the pain which spread across her chest. _I guess I could put broken or cracked ribs on the list of injuries too,_ the concluded with a grim smile. Boy would that make running difficult. Her ankle still felt like it was on fire, but she seemed to be able to move it reasonably well, so it probably wasn't broken. But she should most likely take it easy for a few days. She laughed humourlessly. Who was she kidding? Taking it easy would probably be that last thing on her mind! With this done, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Immediately her world started to spin, and she leaned back on the cold wall heavily, breathing quickly in an attempt to ward of the nausea. _I think I'm gonna tick that box for possible concussion,_ she thought. If only Laine was here, she would know what to do. Or Castle, for that matter. "CASTLE!" she shouted out accidently, before realising her mistake. She clamped her hand over her mouth, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid. In the distance, she could her footsteps, coming closer and closer. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and light shone into the room. Her eyes were blinded from the sudden exposure to the brightness, but in the haze she saw a tall figure approaching her.

"Who are you?" she asked, but the figure said nothing. They took a large needle from behind their back and came even closer. Kate would have tried to defend herself, but they were too quick for her in her agonised state. The last thing she remembered before darkness took over her mind again was the sharp sting of a needle in her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the response to the last chapter! I will try and update as frequently as possible:) thanks the advice and reviews guys, they really make my day! any review is welcome, I want to make the story as good as I can, so constructive criticism is great! **

**Disclaimer: Hasn't changed from before;)**

Richard Castle paced around his luxurious apartment. It was a bright, sunny morning, perfect for writing. Alexis was out of town on a trip with some of her friends, and Martha was doing some kind of acting workshop or other with her drama school, so most of her time was spent there, which mean that he had the apartment all to himself. Now, normally this was something he looked forward to, since it meant he would have no one to play laser tag with, or be distracted by, so he could actually do some writing, but not today. Today something was up.

First of all, Beckett wasn't answering her phone. He'd called her a dozen times, and left texts and voicemails. But still, nothing. He was growing increasingly more worried by the minute. And he had no idea what to do. He knew he should probably go over to her apartment, and see if she was there, but he didn't want to invade her privacy. And he'd called Esposito who had confirmed she wasn't at the precinct, but then again it was her day off. _Beckett wouldn't be quick to forgive me if she was just sleeping, _he thought to himself, _and she definitely needs her sleep! _Last week, he was so glad she had a day off soon. They had been working on a tough case, a stabbing of a young woman, which of course affected Beckett, bringing up memories of her mother, but she was Beckett. She pushed past the pain, and worked harder than he had ever seen her work to catch the killer. And catch him she did. But she had been so exhausted after that, even if she did try like hell not to let it show. Double-shifts and overtime tend to do that to you, and caffeine can only help so much.

But that was Beckett for you. He smiled, picturing her face when he brought her coffee after a particularly challenging day, her hazel eyes graciously accepting the cup of pure comfort. His smile faded quickly. _But I would never forgive myself if anything had happened to her._ After her shooting, he had tried to act as normally as possible, but truthfully he was a bit more protective of her than before. He liked to think that he was hiding it pretty well though, at least Beckett hadn't noticed, well, he hoped she hadn't noticed. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Castle made up his mind quickly. He grabbed his keys and threw on his coat, before turning off the lights and stepping out of the door of his apartment, locking it behind him. He was grateful that he could afford to live in a building with so much security; it made him feel at ease. He walked quickly down the hall to the elevator. Unfortunately for him, it was being slow today, which didn't help with his nervousness, which was building. He sighed with relief as it finally came, and he hopped on, checking his pockets for money for a cab. He fidgeted so much on the way down that the old lady from the floor below kept staring awkwardly at him. As soon as they arrived at the ground floor, he rushed outside to hail a cab. It wasn't a long drive to Beckett's apartment from his, but the traffic of New York in rush hour doubled the time it took normally. He quickly paid the taxi driver, and got out, dropping his keys on the sidewalk in his haste, and grumbled at his bad luck, and hurried inside the building.

As he walked up the long flights of stairs to Beckett's apartment he began to appreciate the elevator in his building; although it was very slow, at least it was there. _How can she do this everyday?_ he thought, _no wonder she's at the precinct so often! _As he approached her door, he felt himself growing even tenser, at the sight of the unlocked and ajar door. He took a deep breath, and pushed it open. And he gasped at the scene before him.

**Sorry its shorter than the last one, but I hope you like it! and don't forget to review!;)**


End file.
